As an important means of integrating with the world, financial standardization is an important technical basis for national economic and social development. With reference to the EMV2000 standards, the People's Bank of China promulgated “China Financial Integrated Circuit (IC) card specification (2005)” in the year of 2005 (referred to as PBOC2.0 specification). The People's Bank of China revised the PBOC2.0 specification and promulgated the “China Financial Integrated Circuit (IC) card specification (2010)” in the year of 2010, which added non-contact communication regulations and micropayment specifications, modified and improved the debit and credit function in the application, added the self-designed micro-payment business based on debit and credit, integrated compatibility, practicality and operability, had a good forward looking and promoted the application of financial IC card comprehensively.
Financial IC card mainly includes contact card, non-contact card and contact/non-contact double-sides card. With the requirement for emerging payment methods, the financial audio IC card appears in the market gradually. The financial audio IC card has audio communication module circuit embedded into itself, contact module, non-contact module and audio module, so that the financial IC card not only has the traditional contact communication mode and non-contact communication mode, but also has audio communication mode.
In the existing technology, the financial audio IC card usually adopts double-chip scheme in the financial audio IC card, which has two security chips, wherein one security chip is shared by the contact module and the non-contact module, and the other is used by the audio module individually, so that the audio module is physically isolated from the contact module and non-contact module, thus they will work independently and had no interference with each other. Although the double-chip scheme is simple in principle, easy to implement and has no problems of operating mode selection and interference, there are still the following shortcomings: high cost in use of 2 security chips at the same time; incompatibility with the existing chip burning process, which means the existing burning equipment and process should be altered for writing relevant data and program into the audio chip, thus causing high cost; since it needs to set two independent circuits on the IC card, increasing the complex routing of the circuit lay out and processing difficulty; data is stored in two security chips which are physically isolated from each other and do not impact relatively, thus increasing the probability of failure during use, leading to poor stability and reliability, and causing trouble to the consistency of the data in the two security chips.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new single-chip financial IC card to solve the above problems.